The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L) hybrid named ‘Sweetcrisp.’ ‘Sweetcrisp’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, its vigorous, disease-resistant bush, and by its very firm sweet berries that ripen from late April through mid-May when grown in north Florida. Several hundred plants of ‘Sweetcrisp’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla. and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675), an important variety widely planted in Florida and Georgia for early-season blueberry production. The new variety is important because it produces a firmer, sweeter berry than ‘Star’ and is resistant to cane canker disease (caused by Botryosphaeria corticis), to which ‘Star’ is susceptible.